


In the Daylight

by meggiewrites



Series: finding the lights [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Aka Traumatizing Joshua, Arguing, Boys In Love, German National Team, M/M, Making Up, Overhearing Sex, Relationship Reveal, that's it that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: Ever since they realized they are in the same situation, Julian and Thomas gush about their boyfriends whenever the opportunity arises. Only that sometimes, they’re not as careful as they should be.It’s Joshua who has to suffer the consequences.





	In the Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temsah/gifts).



> Well, this has been a long time coming, hasn't it – we plotted it in late December last year, so it really was high time I got it done.
> 
> As so often, thank you so much to [Khalehla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla) for still being my beta even if I just disappear for months. You're the bestest ♥♥ And also thank you to Sevde and Mavis for cheering me on!
> 
> Temsah, I'm sorry I took so long, but I got it done in time for Julian's birthday. So uh, happy birthday, I guess. Please don't read this if you're Julian. (Or anyone else mentioned in the tags)

The first time Joshua notices it is during the first game against PSG. It’s September and the air is comfortably warm. They lose spectacularly and famously, of course, but before the game even starts, when they’re warming up, Joshua observes Thomas talking to Julian. Which on its own is nothing particularly notable, but he’s never realized before how close they are. Or maybe they aren’t, and it’s just now that they seem particularly chummy.

Thomas has his arm slung over Julian’s shoulder as they walk back into the tunnel, the two of them are engaged in a bickering conversation. Then, Thomas throws his head back, laughing loudly, accompanied by Julian’s more quiet chuckles as most of both of  their teammates walk in front of them.

Joshua lifts an eyebrow. His curiosity excited, he starts walking faster but then stops short, almost stumbling over his feet as soon as he’s able to catch some of what they’re saying.

It’s Thomas who’s talking, as usual, his voice subdued but interspersed with mirth. “It was just really nice, having the house to ourselves for once. No one hearing my sweetheart’s moans, and all that – we really did make the best of that night.”

Julian sighs. “I wish that were us! We hardly get a couple nights to ourselves anyway, and usually we’re in a hotel when it happens, so we always have to be careful. It’s really annoying.”

Thomas pats his shoulder understandingly before they separate with a last nod, each heading to their respective dressing rooms.

Joshua is left gaping. This is definitely not what he expected them to talk about, and especially not in plain sight. Considering that he was already surprised about them being close before, he’s properly blown away now.

“Moans?” he mumbles, still gobsmacked, trying to process what he just heard. That his mentor and his friend apparently discuss their sex lives in broad daylight.

He flinches a bit when someone claps him on the back. David is looking quite cheerful. He raises his eyebrows when he takes in the look on Joshua’s face.

“‘You alright mate?”

Joshua just barely manages to shrug before he firmly shakes his head. Of course, this earns him a confused glance from the Austrian, who is luckily apparently satisfied once Joshua flashes him a forced grin.

In the end, it only takes the game and its course to make him forget about the strange exchange; but still, he can’t help but pay additional attention to the two of them once they meet up again the next International Break.

After a couple of days, sitting closer whenever they start up a conversation becomes habitual. It doesn’t happen often – Julian usually prefers to sit with Mesut, Kevin, Emre and Jérôme, while Thomas’ circle mostly includes Mats, Toni and the rest of the Bayern players – but when it does, Joshua starts to join them at their table, or casually hangs about a couple steps behind them.

In general, it’s mostly a strange curiosity he wants to satisfy. It’s not like he particularly cares what either of them do in the bedroom, nor is he interested in Thomas’ wife or Julian’s girlfriend or anything like that. And it’s not like he thinks their open attitude towards the topic is perplexing either – he’s heard other teammates discuss far ‘worse’ in the dressing rooms.

They’re all just men, after all, it’s not like he can fault them.

It’s just that neither Thomas nor Julian had ever come across as someone who felt the need to publicly broadcast these things. So surely there must be a reason why they had? Especially considering they aren’t really that close otherwise.

He considers asking Thomas himself, even, but then quickly dismisses the idea as he realizes that he isn’t that comfortable talking openly about this topic, himself. It takes the wind out of his sails a bit, makes him wonder why he’s bothering anyway.

And so, he almost forgets about it. Almost.

Nothing notable happens until the next spring.

It’s March and the air is slowly getting warmer again. The DFB team arrived at the hotel in Düsseldorf only the afternoon before – including, a surprise to almost everyone, Manuel, their still-injured captain. For the team morale, Oliver announces with a big grin; but they all know it’s because Jogi wants Manuel to taste National Team air at least once before the World Cup preparations.

Joshua is among those who hope he will make it in time. Not everyone shares his opinion, of course, certainly not the media, some fans and probably not Marc-André either (no one faults him for it though, as it’s his good right to want the spot for himself), but as far as the Bayern players in the team goes, they unanimously wish for their captain to return to his full potential as quickly as possible.

He eats dinner with them, laughing at something Mats said while wildly gesticulating as Thomas cackles next to him, and Joshua grins. He almost forgot how he much missed the gentle giant’s calming presence in their midst, both here and back in Munich.

Julian sits at the other table next to Mesut, the two of them watching YouTube videos on Julian’s phone. It feels great, being amongst these guys again, and Joshua feels a grin tug at his lips when he thinks about the summer, about Russia.

He’s still in a great mood when he makes his way back to his room a few hours later. Him and Leon talked for hours, and he’s getting more and more excited about the taller one joining Bayern the next summer. He isn’t too tired, but by the time he’s ready to go to bed, the long day has finally caught up to him. He lets himself fall into the soft sheets, groaning when he feels his back pop. His body feels exhausted, but his mind is still going a mile an hour.

After playing around with his phone for a good while he turns to turn off the bedside lamp, blinking when the room gets drenched in darkness.

Suddenly, everything seems louder. He hears the soft hum of the tiny fridge, the underlying rumble of the heater. The door of the room next to his own that gets opened and then softly clicks shut again.

He doesn’t remember who out of his teammates is occupying it, but he turns his head to the side when he suddenly hears a low mumble coming through the wall, as if someone was talking. Maybe his neighbour is on the phone, Joshua muses, and then falters when he hears two sets of steps.

Determined not to care that some of his teammates are adamant about not getting enough sleep again, he turns to the side before closing his eyes. He manages to almost nod off when he hears a thump. Quietly, at first, then a second and a third one, louder.

They’re not talking anymore, but before Joshua can start to wonder, he hears the first moan. They’re dulled by the wall in between them, but the noises are clear enough to make Joshua blush crimson, wishing he could be anywhere but here. For a fleeting moment, he holds onto the thought that they might be done quickly, but after a couple of minutes, he has to discard it. On the contrary, as their intercourse gets more heated, the bed gets slammed against the wall with even more intensity and the moans grow louder and louder until they resemble muffled screams.

With a groan, Joshua turns to the side pressing his pillow over his ear in a desperate attempt to drown out the unwanted background noise, but it’s futile. How did they even manage to spend the night together, he wonders, with Jogi’s rules when it comes to lady visitors. Which are, to put it mildly, very strict. He always has someone watch all entrances, both for security and so that no one leaves or enters the hotel without his permission during the nighttime.

“You need your sleep. There is enough time for celebration after we win the game,” Jogi always says. Over the years, most players have at one point or another loudly complained about it, but hardly everyone ever dares to go against him. Smuggling your companion into the team hotel is almost unheard of. Sure, there are rumors, but they’re either almost a decade old or turn out to originate from someone just trying to brag.

For a wild second, Joshua considers going over there, knocking on the door just to find out who is so blatantly breaking the rules, but he quickly decides against it. His next thought concerns the occupant and culprit of the room next to his own. None of the youngsters would dare, would they? But at the same time, the older, more seasoned players know better than to pull a stunt like this. Or at least they should.

When it finally goes quiet, it takes him a while to fall asleep, a hundred questions buzzing about in his mind.

He doesn’t fully remember his dream, but he knows that the night’s incident featured quite heavily in it. In his imagination, his faceless teammate and his lady friend are both laughing, entangled in the sheets like they’re vines, illuminated from the stars that somehow are glued to the ceiling of the hotel room. Joshua stands next to their bed, trying to get a good look at them, but each time he almost manages to catch a glimpse of their faces, they turn their heads away. It somehow ends with a lot or rabbits and a floor covered in pink satin, and Joshua is almost glad when he wakes up again.

He’s completely knackered when he finally rolls out of bed after snoozing his alarm clock three times, but when he checks the time and realizes he’s got to be at breakfast in ten minutes, it becomes clear he doesn’t have time to worry about his creased face or his mussed hair, sticking out at odd angles. He curses when his foot gets tangled in his sweatpants as he tries to put them on and puts his shirt on backwards at first. He brushes his teeth to make the weirds stale taste disappear from his mouth, and when he closes the door behind him, he feels at least like half a person.

The hallway is deserted. It isn’t early, but most of his teammates are probably already down in the breakfast hall and so, everything is eerily quiet. Joshua’s room is the second to last at the end of the hallway, and he flinches when someone exits the one next to him. At first he’s busy with calming down his too-fast heartbeat, but then he recalls last night’s events, and he whips his head around so fast that he almost strains his neck.

It’s Thomas, and by his wide smile it’s obvious that he’s in quite a good mood. Sure, the mischievous forward is almost always smiling, but now there’s something satisfied, content in the way the corners of his mouth ruffle. Or maybe Joshua is just imagining it.

Thomas stops short when he notices him standing in the middle of the hallway, rooted on the spot, staring at him with wide eyes. Then, his grin spreads wider, and he gives him a greeting nod.

“Morning Josh. Slept well?”

Joshua is too flabbergasted to answer. He expected pretty much anyone, but certainly not Thomas. Not Thomas with his picture perfect wife, their two dogs and two dozen horses. Not Thomas, who is as straightforward as it comes.

“Is everything alright?” He’s darn perceptive too, way more than he usually lets on, so Joshua has no other option than to quickly shake his head in denial as he unfreezes, quickly craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the room behind Thomas.

It’s disappointingly empty and for a second, Joshua wonders if his sometimes hyperactive brain imagined the entire thing and if it was nothing but a strange dream. But then he remembers the way the wall vibrated as the bedframe had slammed against it from the other side, takes in the way Thomas strolls down the hallway, hands in his pockets, whistling a cheerful tune. And in a flash, he remembers that dreaded conversation he overheard back in September. And in a strange way, quite a lot of things start to fall together.

So he takes to his heels, sticking close to Thomas’ side just as his teammate makes his way downstairs. Thankfully, he manages to keep up a normal front as Thomas starts chattering in his usual manner, nodding and humming at the appropriate times while his mind races.

The breakfast hall is buzzing with noise. Thomas takes a seat next to Julian, and somehow Joshua isn’t surprised. He finds a spot diagonally opposite to them and then continues to be distracted by breakfast. This hotel’s cook is exceptional, and so Joshua inhales a stack of pancakes at a speed that makes Jérôme, opposite of him, send him concerned looks until Joshua reassures him that everything is fine.

His ears prick up again at the moment Julian rises from his seat, shortly followed by Thomas. They exit the hall arm in arm, clearly gossiping once again. Now that he’s ninety percent convinced that the topic of their conversation is going to be Thomas’ illicit nightly activities, Joshua rushes to get up as well, abandoning his mixed fruit bowl with one last, sad glance.

Jérôme shoots him a strange look, knowing him long enough to be sure that he would never willingly interrupt breakfast, so he just utters “I really have to make a call” as he downs his espresso in one gulp before hurrying after the two of them.

\--

Objectively, Thomas knows that they’re risking quite a lot by talking about this in broad daylight, and usually, he isn’t the type to go into raptures about his sexual encounters, but Julian is in the exact same situation. Both of them have a tall, gorgeous blond boyfriend who they love spoiling in every way possible, so it makes sense that this would be their main topic whenever they started talking.

Julian looks blissfully happy, clearly enjoying the time he gets to spend with Matze here at the National Team. Thomas can hardly imagine what it’s like to be separated from your beloved for months at a time, not when Manu and him sleep in the same bed every other night, and he admires the younger one for his endurance. He doesn’t need to ask about what they did last night for Julian to start recounting, so clearly in love, but he does raise an eyebrow when the younger one shoots him a curious glance.

“And how about you? Did he stay the night?”

Thomas snorts. “Not officially, no. His arranged flight back to Munich was last night.” Julian tilts his head. “But you should know me well enough to know that I offered him a spot in my room nevertheless.” He clears his throat. “In my bed. God, he looked beautiful on those black sheets.”

Julian grins, as if he expected no other answer. He probably didn’t, Thomas muses, he knows how inseparable the two of them were.

“Fun night?”

Thomas shrugs, then smirks. “Not as fun as yours, probably, considering you haven’t seen each other in months, but let’s just say, we can be glad that the walls are soundproof, or else I’m quite sure our neighbours wouldn’t have gotten a lot of sleep.”

He feels his blood freeze in his veins when Julian’s face drops.

“Thomas …”

“Yes?”

“They aren’t soundproof. Not really. Matze and I tried to be extra quiet when we clearly heard Niklas having a coughing fit only minutes before. If Manu was as loud as you said he usually is ...”

Thomas barely has time to bring order to the thoughts chasing each other through his mind, his heart beating loudly in his chest, realizing he truly fucked up this time, when they hear a cough behind their backs.

Joshua looks like a lost sheep, his eyes as wide as saucers, struggling through a coughing fit, clearly shocked by what he just learned. It only takes one shared glance with Julian for them to approach him, flanking him on either side. Thomas very carefully, but firmly nevertheless puts an arm around his shoulder. His tone is fatherly, but there’s an insistence behind it that makes it clear for everyone present that this is very much a serious situation.

“Jo, you haven’t heard any of that, have you?”

The question is redundant, of course, but it does what he intended it to. Joshua, whose face still resembles the white wall behind him, stops coughing, then first violently shakes his head before stopping, considering, nodding tentatively without looking either of them in the eyes.

“And you heard us last night as well?”

“I’m sorry.”

\--

It’s a bit shocking, how terrified his friend looks, as if he and Thomas were planning to beat him up any second. Julian almost wants to reassure him that they have no intention too, when he realizes that anyone could walk in on this strange situation at any given moment. After all, they’re standing in the middle of a hotel hallway, accessible to both hotel staff and the press. Thank god it’s still rather early in the morning, or Joshua would be the last problem they’d have to worry about. Julian makes a face when he realizes how careless they have been, lost in the adoration of their partners, completely unaware of the damage they could have caused.

While Thomas still has a tight grip on Joshua’s shoulder, uncharacteristically quiet, Julian cranes his neck. They’re standing next to a closed door, a plate on the wall next to it identifying it as ‘Conference Room Allegro’. Julian takes a couple steps toward it checking the handle. Miraculously, it’s open as well as abandoned, and so, with a curt nod of his head, he guides both his teammates inside, removing them from a potentially critical situation. Once inside, Joshua looks still lost while Thomas leans casually against one of the tables. It’s only the tenseness in his jaw that betrays that he’s not nearly as he relaxed as he looks. He opens his mouth, but Julian cuts him short with an icy glance before he can even start.

Instead, he takes the floor himself. “We’re … I’m sorry you had to hear that. We really should have been more careful.”

Thomas nods slowly, and surely, Julian sees his regret mirrored on his face. He’s not really sure how to continue, so he’s almost glad when Joshua speaks up himself.

“So it’s true? You and Matze and you,” he turns to Thomas, looking a bit incredulous, “and Manu? What about Lisa?”

Thomas clears his throat. “We’re separated. Manu is … he’s my everything.”

Julian shrugs when Josh turns to him again. In a way, it’s almost relieving, being able to talk with someone about it. Someone unlike Thomas, who truly comes from an outside perspective.

“I love Matze. I don’t see him that often, so we try to treasure every moment we got. Often, International Break is our only chance.”

Joshua winces, and Julian really hopes it’s because he feels for them, not because he’s got a problem with it. As if Thomas has read his mind, his next question is about exactly that.

“You don’t mind, do you?”

The answer takes longer than either of them are comfortable with.

“I um.” Joshua fiddles with his shirt, stare lowered at the ground, “I just didn’t know that there were actually homosexual footballers, you know. I know there have to be, statistically, but I never thought it could be someone I know. Especially not for more than a fling.”

Thomas snorts. “First of all, I’m bi. So is Draxler over here.”

“And Manu?”

“It’s not like I’m authorized to tell you, but yeah, Manu is gay.”

Joshua turns to Julian, and it’s clear he wants to ask about Matze. “It’s complicated. But we’re happy, isn’t that the most important thing?”

Joshua nods quickly. He still looks spooked, but at least he isn’t as pale as a ghost anymore. On the contrary, he’s blushing, and Julian almost chuckles when he remembers what exactly he overheard. Poor guy, he knows that Joshua considers Thomas and Manuel his mentors, so Julian imagines this must be quite uncomfortable for him. He flinches a bit when Thomas pats his shoulder good-naturedly.

“But don’t go passing it on, alright?”

Now, the young defender finally seems to get a grip, shooting them a crooked smile. “You can count on me.”

“Good man.” Thomas grins, and it’s clear that he’s already digested the situation, clearly comfortable with having somebody else in the know as he saunters out of the door.

Julian follows him, but then stops when he realizes that Joshua is still awkwardly standing around in the empty conference room, so he shoots him as smile and waits until Joshua has caught up to him so they return back to the team together.

The rest of the day passes by quickly. Between two tactical meetings and the final training session before the game the next day, they’re all occupied enough not to put too much thought into the morning’s events. Julian’s mood in particular raises exponentially when he gets to warm up with Matze, his palms warm in his own.

They exchange sneaky glances all morning, and Matze blushes delightfully as Julian waggles his eyebrows at him after he had to bend down to practice a free kick.

He’s pleasantly exhausted by the time he falls into bed. Matze’s bed, to be exact. After the mishap with Manuel Matze has his reservations about sneaking in and out of hotel rooms, so that is usually up to Julian these days.

He’s laying on his back, splayed out all over the soft sheets, while Matze is busy in the bathroom. He offered they could shower together, but considering they’ve got all night, he accepted his boyfriend’s wish to move all sexy times to the bed instead. He rolls to the side when Matze exits the room, only in his towel.

He seems to have put in a few more hours in the gym, Julian noticed, his torso just that tiny bit more defined than the last time they saw each other, his chest a smidge more broad. It suits him, and Julian licks his lips.

At first, he wants to go for a lewd pick-up line, but then he remembers that Matze thinks those are tasteless, so he opts to tell him about the morning events instead. It’s not he likes to keep it from him, and he knows Matze can a bit prickly when it comes to matters like this, so better to get it out of the way now, so that they can enjoy the rest of the evening.

“So, do you know want to know what happened this morning?”

Matze tilts his head as he slips into his boxers and then into his DFB-crested sleeping pants.

“I was talking with Thomas about last night, you know, since he had Manu with him too–”

Matze cuts him off. “What do you mean, you talked about last night?”

Julian sighs. “About how we, you know.”

Matze stares at him incredulously. “You discuss our sex life with Müller of all people?”

“Yeah! I mean with who else should I…”

Julian understands he’s fucked up when Matze’s eyebrows knit together, his mouth set in a tight line. Matze isn’t one to explode when he’s furious, no, instead he always gets uncomfortably silent. Matze crosses his arms in front of his naked chest, drawing Julian’s eyes to his sizable biceps before he realizes that this is really not an appropriate time.

He feels himself shrink under Matze’s scrutinizing stare, his voice growing more quiet with every word. “I was talking to Thomas – and Joshua overheard us.”

Now, it takes only seconds for Matze to erupt like a volcano. “Are you crazy? Can you two idiots not shut up for ONCE in your life? Who do you think you are?”

Julian ducks his head. “But Josh is alright, isn’t he? He won’t tell anyone, I’m sure.”

“What does it even matter?!” Matze throws his hands up in the air, chest heaving. Then he sighs, running a jittery hand through still-damp hair.

He sinks down on the edge of the bed. For a few minutes, no one says anything. Julian starts to feel really anxious, but when he’s at the point where it seems that he can’t stomach the feeling anymore, Matze turns to look at him.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Matze nods. “I need to get some fresh air.” He grabs his phone and a hoodie from the pile on one of the chair.

Then disappears on the balcony for twenty minutes. Twenty agonizing, excruciating minutes, and Julian can feel the relief wash over him when he returns with a tight, small smile on his lips.

Matze doesn’t say a word when he slides under the covers, pulling Julian closer to him. And Julian? He’s just glad that somehow, miraculously, that worked out fine after all. Even if he might be just the tiniest bit disappointed that Matze’s only intention seems to be to sleep now.

 

Thomas on the other hand, one floor above them, is still awake. He’s toying with his phone, unable to fall asleep. He almost drops it when it starts to vibrate in his hand, and he can feel a lazy, happy smile spread over his lips when he reads the caller ID.

Manu doesn’t make a habit of calling him every evening they spend apart, usually they only exchange texts so he treasures those moments when he does call even more and always looks forward to them.

He picks up, just considering which pet name he wants to greet his lover with, which would earn him the best reaction, but Manu cuts him off before he even has a chance.

“Have you gone completely mad?! Are you shitting me?? Why do you go around disclosing my secrets to pretty much everyone you’re talking to?! _Bei dir hackts doch!!!_ ” (1)

He’s yelling so loudly that Thomas has to hold his phone away from his ear as the realization starts seeping in. Manu knows. How can he know? Manu is breathing heavily into the speaker, clearly drained from all the screaming.

Thomas’ voice is meek when he speaks up, apologizing. “Maybe it wasn’t the best idea.”

Manu huffs. “You don’t say!”

“Manuel. Nunu. I’m terribly sorry.” He pauses. “How do you even know?”

“Matze called me.”

“Ah.”

For a minute or so, both of them remain silent. It’s not an uncomfortable silence, and for once, Thomas is glad Manu is basically unable to hold a grudge. At least not over something like this.

Then his boyfriend sighs at the other end of the line. “How did he react? Josh.”

Thomas shrugs, before realizing Manu can’t see him. “Well enough. He was quite surprised, I think, but overall he seems to be okay with it.” He twists his blanket around his finger, starting out of the dark window. “Can you forgive me just this once?”

He hears Manu breath out before the line goes quiet. He’s keeping him in suspense on purpose, Thomas is sure of it, so he feels a smile tug at his lips when he finally does answer.

“Maybe,” he says, but Thomas knows him well enough to tell that he isn’t really mad anymore. He chuckles softly, realizing that he misses him fiercely.

“Okay. Good night, then … I love you.”

He almost hears Manu roll his eyes. “Love you too … asshole. Night, Thomas.”

And with that, there’s a click, and as Thomas throws his phone to the side, imagining Manu’s cheeky smirk and the way his arm would feel wrapped around his stomach, he drifts away into a deep, dreamless slumber.

\--

Joshua hasn’t had the best night’s sleep one could get. This time, it’s not because of strange noises from the adjacent room, but more so the thoughts racing through his mind. Considering it’s the second night in a row, it’s no miracle everyone from their coach to most of his teammates send him concerned glances the next morning.

The mood between him, Thomas and Julian is still a bit weird, and considering that on top of that, Matze keeps sending Julian passive-aggressive glances, Joshua just wonders what exactly he has triggered with his discovery. Somehow, they end up procrastinating the time they have to wait for the bus, and it’s Thomas who asks the odd group to join him in a round of ping pong. He’s desperately trying to lighten the mood, but the game does nothing to ease the weird tenseness in the room.

Matze is very clearly still giving Julian the cold shoulder, Joshua himself has to admit he still hasn’t fully come to terms with the whole thing, and with Thomas being overly cheerful, it just ends up being quite awkward for all of them. Joshua is just glad that Manuel isn’t here as well, as their captain is not exactly the best at handling social situations unrelated to football on a good day.

They all startle when Mats bursts through the door, probably either to tell them they were leaving or because he wanted to join the game. Instead, he stops short, a confused look crossing his face as he takes in their uncomfortable expressions. He tilts his head.

“What’s going on with you guys? Did you eat something bad?”

It’s Thomas who chuckles first, of course, but somehow, suddenly, they all can’t hold back.

And as Mats leaves again with an annoyed frown, Joshua realizes that having some unwanted inside knowledge about his teammates? Might not be as bad as he thought. In the end, it’s just a way to get to know them better.

Or a reason to laugh at Mats Hummels, apparently.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   * (1) Roughly: "You're crazy!!"
>   * Joshua, I'm really sorry
>   * Mats, I'm not sorry at all
>   * Thomas and Julian being all chummy during the PSGvsBayern game in September 2017 [here](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/post/167045305755) and [here](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/post/165863932910) / during the October 2017 IB [here](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/post/166082871730) and [here](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/post/166083814610)
>   * Manuel visiting the team during the March 2018 IB [here](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/post/172075090145) and [here](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/post/172077794250)
>   * I picked up 'Nunu' from someone – sadly I don't remember who – who used to tag Manu as that on tumblr a lot. I thought it was a supercute nickname that Thomas could call Manu
>   * I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way
> 

> 
> Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
